Like You'll Never See Me Again
by not-your-android-18
Summary: Goku finally returns home to his wife after years in the other-world. It it for real? Or some kind of dream?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. Credit for that goes to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song mentioned. All credit for that goes to Alicia Keys

-  
"Goku...? GOKU!" The raven haired female cried out as her husband stood at the door to her home, her dark hues tearing up. Was...was he back for good? He had been dead for YEARS. Was she dreaming..?  
"Hiya ChiChi, I'm home." Goku said with a gentle smile, standing before her. Her body trembled and she reached a hand up to place on his cheek. It was warm...that meant..he was alive! Goku was really here and she wasn't dreaming. He was real!

_((If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_  
_Would you cherish what we had?_  
_Was it everything that you were looking for?_  
_If I couldn't feel your touch_  
_And no longer were you with me_  
_I'd be wishing you were here_  
_To be everything that I'd be looking for ))_

"Umm..ChiChi? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come here and give me a hug?" He asked, holding his arms out to her.  
" GOKU! GOKU!" She sobbed over and over as she suddenly tackled him, sending the saiyan to the ground since he hadn't been expecting to be jumped so suddenly. ChiChi kissed him deeply, tears still sliding down her cheeks, making the kiss salty. Goku still loved it though, having missed it over the years and knowing ChiChi had too. His hands moved to cup her cheeks as his lips moved in sync with hers.

_((I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_  
_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_  
_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed))  
_  
"I missed you so much...Goku..you, you were really gone! You died! You died and left me here!" Anger and hurt bubbled up in her heart and ChiChi slapped him, tears still pouring down her cheeks in an endless torrent.  
"You idiot!" She sobbed, voice shaking. Goku didn't really feel the slap, his face softening before he pulled ChiChi to him, kissing her forehead.  
"I know, ChiChi...Gomen ne..." Goku said in a loving tone, guilt mixing in with it. Yes it was emotional but Goku learned as well as ChiChi to treasure any time they had..It could be taken from them at any moment..Without warning...

_((So every time you hold me_  
_Hold me like this is the last time_  
_Every time you kiss me_  
_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_Touch me like this is the last time_  
_Promise that you'll love me_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again))_

ChiChi sobbed into his chest, crying out all of the pain she had been holding onto all of these years while thankfully listening to her husbands strong heartbeat. She could hear him breathing, feel his touch, hear his voice...This was what she had dreamed of for years...to finally look into those warm eyes again that she fell in love with.

_((How many really know what love is?_  
_Millions never will_  
_Do you know until you lose it_  
_That it's everything that we are looking for_  
_When I wake up in the morning_  
_You're beside me_  
_I'm so thankful that I found_  
_Everything that I been looking for))_

"ChiChi...please stop crying..you don't have to be scared or hurt anymore..I'm home.." Goku said soothingly, rubbing her back. He hated knowing she had to face so many things alone and know the pain of losing him.  
"I'm sorry...I..I just can't believe you finally came home..It just made me realize you were really gone...you were taken from me.." She responded as she looked up into his eyes, smiling as he moved a hand to wipe her tears before kissing her gently.

_((I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_  
_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_  
_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed))  
_  
"I love you, ChiChi..And I am gonna spend every moment that I have left making up for all that we missed." The male assured him, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.  
"I love you too..but you don't have to make it up to me, Goku...Let's just cherish our time..and live each moment like it could be our last.." ChiChi replied, just now noticing the saiyan had tears in his own eyes. This made her freeze a moment, mind going blank before she moved her hands up to wipe his tears.

_((So everytime you hold me_  
_Hold me like this is the last time_  
_Every time you kiss me_  
_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_  
_(can you do that for me baby)_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_(see we don't really know)_  
_Touch me like this is the last time_  
_(see everyday we never know)_  
_Promise that you'll love me_  
_(I want you to promise me)_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again_  
_(like you'll never see me again) ))_

"Oh Goku...Even now you still find ways to amaze me..Lets get you inside. I will cook you up a big dinner, ok?" She asked before moving away and taking his hand, leading him into the house. She still couldn't believe that he was back but she wasn't going to waste the time being in shock..Never. She would treasure each and every moment.


End file.
